Electronic devices, including handheld electronic communication devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic text messaging, personal information manager (PIM) application functions, mobile web browsing, and audio and video playback, among other things. Input to these devices can be provided through various components including touchscreens, keyboards, microphones, proximity sensors, cameras and accelerometers.
Consumer appeal and manufacturing costs are important considerations when designing these devices. Maintaining functionality while using fewer or simpler components is generally desirable for reducing manufacturing costs for such devices.